Chapter IV: The Attic
Jason saw the glow of the GEM OF AMAZING POWER and raised it to the sky, which activated the gem. “Jason, what are you doing?!” Grave Digger shouted, consumed by greed. Jason did not respond for he was deep in a vision from Nessie telling him how to attain the first talisman when they reached the attic. “Hello again, Jason,” said the Dream-Nessie. “You have drawn close to the first talisman.” “But where is the first talisman?” replied Jason. “Just ahead you will enter into the Attic of the Great Forest Temple, where the Ent-Queen Beth keeps all of her prized possessions. But beware, there are many that will radiate power as if it were the talisman, but beware these items, for they are cursed. “What’s the worst that can happen?” said Jason as he headed towards the Attic of the Great Forest Temple. “I don’t know, somebody could get vomited out of an Ent-Queen again,” Bakacon piped up. Jason then pimp slapped her straight into the attic. Bakacon shot into a hoarder’s wonderland; there were useless knick-knacks piled as far as the eye could see. Bakacon began to exhibit strange ailments and show odd reactions to the pile of powerful objects. Suddenly, she began to stand up. “Bakacon!” Jason shouted. “You can stand!” “Yes,” she replied. “I was able to transfer my spirit from my knick-knacks into this vessel and fill it with my powers.” “That’s great!” Jason emphatically stated. “Now get to work; find the talisman!” And he pimp slapped her into another pile of junk. “No, you fool!” Bakacon spat back. “I, the Ent-Queen transferred my powers into this useless pile of scrap!” “Well then...” Jason said. This created a dillema. The Ent Queen/Baka/Billy/Whatevertheheckhernameis™ rushed him and he proceeded to pimp slap her across the room again. When she sat up, she said, “Ouch! That hurt, Jason! Why’d you hit me!” It appeared Baka had regained control of her body and mind. “Hey Jason,” Grave Digger said. “It looks like Beth hasn’t gained full control of Bakacon yet. We should do something while we still can!” Jason then proceeded to insert the GEM OF AMAZING POWER into Bakacon’s chest, hoping to strengthen her control over Beth. As soon as the gem entered her chest the skin grew around it and her body emitted a bright light; she hovered in the air and appeared to grow to average height and when she opened her eyes they were now a radiant blue. Jason then proceeded to pimp slap that ho across the room. Baka immediately returned to her normal state (not as Bakacon), and collapsed to the floor, stunned. When Baka arose, it was easy to see she had grown to about “5’8” and her eyes had changed color. Even thickheaded, swagalicious, double jacked triple stacked Jason could see she had changed. “Woah!” shouted Grave Digger. “You are smoking!” Then Baka burst into flames. At first, Jason was shocked and scared, but then he realized she wasn’t screaming as if in pain; the fire gradually moved and condensed onto her arms where they formed two bracers that looked like low-burning coals. “Jason...” Baka began. “The GEM OF AMAZING POWER has fused with me; I no longer require the use of #449, and now I have complete control over all Tear Gas. Oh, and by the way,” she continued, and she pimp slapped Jason across the room. “That’s for slapping me.” Jason slammed into a nearby pillar and Grave Digger flew across the room into a pile of gold doubloons. Out of the corner of his sword-eye, Grave Digger noticed something; he saw the talisman! However, he decided not to mention it; he was envy of Baka absorbing the GEM OF AMAZING POWER, and was conspiring to take it from her in any way necessary. As Jason stood up and picked Grave Digger back up, he accidentally touched one of the doubloons. His hand began to burn; a black flame slowly began to consume his hand and creep up his arm. Baka ran over and halted the flame at his shoulder where she absorbed it and channeled out through her other hand where it blasted a chunk out of the ceiling. The ancient stone slab fell onto the pile of doubloons, scattering them and the talisman within across the floor. The talisman landed right in front of Baka’s feet; she stared down at it in amazement. “Ooh... shiny,” Jason said, enthralled by the sheer ...ish of the talisman. As he reached down to pick it up, the true power of the doubloons revealed itself in the form of skeletons rising from the treasures with eyes of black fire. “Muahaha!” came the voice of Beth into the room. “Only an Ent Queen can touch this treasure, for it’s cursed! Prepare to die!” Jason noticed that the voice had come from Baka, but now she stood there as if dazed. Grabbing Grave Digger, Jason sprinted over to Baka, fighting off the skeletons as best he could. “Where’s the talisman, brosef?!” he shouted. Baka, her eyes still glazed over, shot her hand out, her finger pointing straight at the talisman, before the Ent-Queen regained control and withdrew it sharply. The two wrestled for control over Baka’s body, now filled with the Tear-Gas powers of the GEM OF AMAZING POWER manifested in her bracers. It seemed that even the power of the Gem was not enough to expel the Ent Queen’s soul! Meanwhile, Jason rushed over to where Baka/Beth had pointed to the talisman and grabbed hold of it. He then immediately bashed Baka in the head with it. The talisman began to glow and the spectral image of Beth was pulled out of Baka and put into the Talisman. “Huh, like an evil little genie,” Grave Digger said. Baka collapsed to the floor, still recovering from having another soul ripped out of her; Jason strung the amulet around his neck. “Did we... do it?” asked a winded Baka. “Did we finally get the talisman?” As she said it a black mass appeared at the center of the talisman, which expanded outwards, engulfing Jason. Category:Chapters